


A New Path

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: The Lighter Path [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, Gen, TLP au, Xanatos isn't evil and everything is better because of it, light!Xanatos AU, the Jinn padawans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos never falls to the Dark Side, and the galaxy is a whole lot better off as a result.</p><p>A braid is cut, and a new padawan enters the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just want to take a moment to officially blame everything that happens from this point on on LaceFedora and The_dragongirl, because really, I had no plans to write this. This was not even a thing. All I did was mention that Xan's name comes up once in a chapter of TINDD, and all of a sudden we had a whole AU planned that I was in charge of writing.
> 
> So, yeah. This is for you two. xox

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Order.” A soft hiss, a brush of heat near the side of his face, the faint scent of burnt hair as his braid was cut away.  
  
“Rise, Xanatos, Jedi Knight.”  
  
Blue eyes flicking open, Xanatos bit back a smile, as in front of him, Yoda held out his severed Padawan braid. Bowing slightly before the ancient Master, he accepted the braid, his heart still thudding in his chest. “Thank you, Masters.”  
  
Even as the training bond was slowly unraveling between them, Xanatos could feel the pride and happiness that rolled off Qui-Gon in waves. Turning, Xanatos locked eyes with his Master ― his former Master ― and allowed his smile to slip free.  
  
At some unspoken signal, the gathered council deactivated their sabers, leaving the room in a formation the smoothness of which spoke of long experience. Qui-Gon turned to leave as well, and Xanatos followed him.  
  
Honestly, he was rather proud of himself, for keeping his composure as long as he did. As soon as the last council member had rounded the far corner and disappeared from sight, Xanatos let out a whoop of joy, abandoning his measured pace and closing the distance between himself and Qui-Gon in three long strides.  
  
“I did it!”  
  
Qui-Gon’s smile was bright and wide, and he turned, arms outstretched as Xanatos launched himself at the taller Jedi.  
  
“I did it! I did it!”  
  
“You did it.” Qui-Gon laughed. The embrace lasted a few more minutes before he released his newly knighted apprentice, the smile still firmly fixed on his face.  
  
“I never doubted you would,” Qui-Gon squeezed Xanatos’ shoulder, “I’m proud of you, Xan.”  
  
Xanatos’ grin widened. “I own it all to you, Master.”  
  
“Qui-Gon. You can call me Qui-Gon. You’re a knight now, Padawan.”  
  
The dark-haired Jedi laughed at the teasing note in Qui-Gon’s voice. “Of course. I own it all to you, Qui-Gon.”  
  
Ducking his head, Xanatos bowed to the older man, his grin slipping into a softer smile. When he straightened, he held out his hand, the dark braid that had marked him as a Padawan for so many years lying slack in his palm.  
  
Silence stretched between the two men for a long moment, as the pride and joy in Qui-Gon’s eyes was mixed with something else, something almost like sadness, but not quite.  
  
After a heartbeat, Qui-Gon nodded, his eyes suspiciously bright as he reached out, taking the braid from Xanatos’ palm like it was something precious.  
  
“Thank you.” Qui-Gon brought the braid to his chest, holding it gently between his fingers. “It was my honour to be your Master, Xanatos.”  
  
The young man’s grin snapped back into place. Enough of this touchy feely emotional stuff. “You gonna put it in that fancy box of yours, Master?” he teased.  
  
Qui-Gon’s brows rose, and he slipped the braid into a pocket of his robe. “Ah, there we go. I was wondering where you had gone, and where that strange, respectable young man had come from.”  
  
“Master, the day I act respectable is the same day that the Senate actually comes down to the temple and thanks us for all the times we’ve all saved their collective arses.”

* * *

  
  
Xanatos groaned, tilting his head to the side and winced as the motion was accompanied by a long stream of cracks and pops. Force, but he hated undercover missions, especially on his own.  
  
Turning a corner, he had to bite back a laugh at the look of utter horror a passing Padawan gave him. Not that he could blame the kid; Xanatos was well aware that he looked like something pulled from a Nal Hutta swamp.  
  
He really hated undercover missions.  
  
Making the executive decision not to head immediately to the Council chamber for debriefing, Xanatos turned a corner, heading towards the rooms of one, Qui-Gon Jinn. After all, there would be food there (he really did not want to think about any food he might have left in his own quarters, almost a good four months ago). And Qui-Gon’s rooms were nicer than his, and he had a bigger ‘fresher. Content with the thought of food and lots of hot water, the young knight picked up his pace, ignoring the trail of mud, swamp, and Force only knows what else that he left in his wake.  
  
The trip to Qui-Gon’s quarters was an easy one, and Xanatos navigated the Jedi Temple’s twisting hallways with long practiced ease, moving on autopilot as he tried to dislodge a stray, swamp bloodsucker that had attached itself to his elbow and refused to come free.  
  
He decided that he also really hated swamp planets.  
  
Still preoccupied with his irritating passenger, Xanatos punched in the code to Qui-Gon’s door with his free hand (the bloodsucker one) and strode into his old Master’s rooms without looking up, shouting out as he did.  
  
“Master, I’m home! Did ‘ya miss me?!”  
  
“Um…”  
  
Xanatos’ head snapped up, the leech all but forgotten as he met the wide, startled blue eyes of the child sitting in the middle of Qui-Gon’s living room.  
  
Silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other, neither moving. Xanatos tilted his head, eyes narrowing. The kid couldn’t be older than 12, with short light brown-ish hair and a streak of freckles over his nose.  
  
“Um….” He said again, shifting under the Knight’s scrutiny for another moment, “Master Jinn is in the archives with Master Tahl. I can comm him if you need.”  
  
He turned, reaching into a pocket in his tunic, and Xanatos caught sight of the tiny, stub of a braid nearly hidden behind the boy’s ear.  
  
Oh.  
  
OH.  
  
A grin spread slowly across his lips. “No need.”  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow, his surprise and shock fading away, replaced by what looked like a layer of barely restrained sarcasm. Xanatos’ grin grew, and he strolled over. The boy wrinkled his nose as Xanatos approached, and oh right. He was still covered in sludge. Xanatos stopped and held up one finger.  
  
“You know what, New Replacement, I’m a going to take advantage of my old Master’s lovely ‘fresher, and then you and I are going to talk. Sound good?” Not waiting for an answer, he turned on his (mud coated) heel and strode off towards the ‘fresher room. As he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder, flashing the kid another grin. “I’m Xanatos, nice to meet you.”  
  
As soon the strange Knight – Xanatos – disappeared through the doorway, Obi-Wan reached out tentatively through his new training bond. The initial warmth of it still made him smile, despite himself.  
  
_/Master?/_  
  
_/Yes Obi-Wan? Is something wrong?/_ Qui-Gon’s mental voice was distracted, and Obi-Wan frowned.  
  
_/I’m sorry for bothering you Master, I can-/_ he began, but was cut off as a soft wave of reassurance washed over the bond.  
  
_/You are not bothering me, Padawan./_ Qui-Gon soothed. _/What’s wrong?/_  
  
_/A Knight just barged in here looking for you, and now he’s in the ‘fresher. He said his name is Xanatos? Should I be worried?/_  
  
There was a pause, and then Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon give way to a mental sigh.  
  
_/No, there is no reason to worry./_ Another pause. _/Well…not much. Xanatos is my former Padawan. I shall be back soon, he shouldn’t cause you too much trouble./_  
  
_/I am filled with confidence, Master./_  
  
He was met with soft laughter, and he felt Qui-Gon turn his attention back to his task at hand. Stretching, Obi-Wan rose from the couch, putting his datapadd down on the table. A buzz of nervous energy was running through him. So this was Xanatos. He had heard stories about Qui-Gon Jinn’s second Padawan, and was a little surprised he had not recognized the Knight right away. Although, Obi-Wan mused, most of the rumors centered on Xanatos’ appearance and deeds, and frankly, he had been so covered in sludge when he had barged in that it had taken Obi-Wan a few moments to realize he was humanoid. Unbidden, an image of Qui-Gon training a sludge creature lightsaber katas floated through his mind, and Obi-Wan snickered.  
  
“What’s so funny, Short Stuff?”  
  
Obi-Wan jumped, spinning around to meet the eyes of a smirking Xanatos. The young Knight was clean and blessedly sludge-free, his long hair hanging damp around his face. Somehow, he was dressed in a clean tunic and trousers.  
  
As if noticing Obi-Wan’s line of thought, Xanatos shrugged. “I keep spares here.”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Xanatos bit back a laugh as the Padawan gaped at him. Reaching out, he patted Obi-Wan’s cheek as he walked past the kid on his way to the tiny kitchen. “Careful kid, you’ll catch bugs like that.”  
  
He poked his head into the cold-store, happy to see that it was full.  
  
“I’m not a kid!”  
  
“That so?” Re-emerging, Xanatos made his way back to the main room, dropping down onto the couch. “Well then, little brother-Padawan, who are you?”  
  
The kid blinked. “Uh…Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” After another heartbeat of nervous hovering near the arm of the sofa, he moved, dropping down into the space next to Xanatos, hands bunched nervously between his knees.  
  
Glancing up from his food, Xanatos’ smile softened. “It’s nice to meet you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
He stuck out a hand and Obi-Wan blinked owlishly at it for a moment, before shaking the proffered limb gingerly.  
  
“You too, Knight Xanatos.”  
  
Xanatos rolled his eyes. “None of that. Call me Xanatos, no ‘Knight this, Knight that’, got it?”  
  
“Careful Xanatos, don’t overwhelm him.”  
  
Two heads snapped up at the new voice, and Xanatos’ grin returned in full force. “Qui-Gon! It’s about time! I was beginning to think you didn’t care about me anymore.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Qui-Gon replied, eyebrow arching, but Obi-Wan saw the fond smile pulling on his Master’s lips. “I’m sorry Obi-Wan. Had I know Xanatos would be returning to the Temple today, I would have brought you along with to the archives.”  
  
“Wow, Master, hurtful.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled nervously. “It’s alright Master. Though, it was a bit surprising. You never mentioned that your previous Padawan was a mud creature.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s laughter nearly drowned out Xanatos’ indignant spluttering, the dark haired man looking back and forth between Master and Padawan, gaping.  
  
“I am so hurt, Obi.” He pressed a hand against his chest. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at the shortening of his name.  
  
“But a little proud too. And Master,” Xanatos pointed accusingly at Qui-Gon, who raised an eyebrow, his face a picture of benign innocence. “I can’t believe you waited until I was off planet to get another padawan!”  
  
Pushing off the wall, Qui-Gon moved further into the room, laughing softly and ruffling Obi-Wan’s hair as he passed by the couch.  
  
_/Tea?/_  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. _/Yes please./_  
  
“You know, it’s very rude to ignore guests!”  
  
“Mm, well most guests are invited, aren’t they?”  
  
Obi-Wan had bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at the look of utter petulance that crossed Xanatos’ face.  
  
“Oh, I see how it is.” He huffed, “I go away for a measly four months, and when I get back I’ve been utterly replaced. Fine then,” he rose to his feet, turning towards the door, “I know when I’m not wanted.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, for a moment not quite sure if the knight was still joking. He hadn’t meant to-  
  
_/Calm down, Padawan,/_ Qui-Gon’s voice through the training bond was gentle, but tinged with mirth. _/He’s just playing. Watch./_  
  
“So I suppose that means you won’t be wanting to stay for evening meal then?” Qui-Gon called, not looking up the kettle he had placed on the stove. “That’s unfortunate. Obi-Wan, do you like puff cakes? Tahl gave me some, and-“  
  
Obi-Wan was pretty sure that he had never seen a being move so quickly without using the Force, but Xanatos was suddenly across the room, in the kitchen, and all but draped over Qui-Gon’s shoulders.  
  
“I suppose I could maybe forgive you, since you asked so nicely.”  
  
“I am eternally grateful.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s voice was light with laughter, and watching the two older men made Obi-Wan smile. Their banter was comfortable, a long practiced dance, even as they acknowledged and accommodated Obi-Wan’s presence. As he accepted the cup of tea Qui-Gon offered him, Obi-wan reached up, twisting his new Padawan braid idly between his fingers, and watched as Xanatos dropped into an empty chair.  
  
“You’re not cooking though, right Qui-Gon?” The Knight craned his neck to watch as Qui-Gon emerged from the kitchen, his own cup of tea in hand. “Because all the puff cakes on Coruscant couldn’t make me stay if you are.”  
  
Obi-Wan resisted the urge to gape. His Master sighed long-sufferingly.  
  
“No Xanatos, I am not cooking. I-“  
  
“Good,” Xanatos interrupted. He caught Obi-Wan’s eyes, his face going exaggeratedly serious, and he leaned forwards, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “From one Jinn Padawan to another Obi; don’t let our Master cook anything more complicated than tea if you have any wish to survive your apprenticeship with your taste buds intact.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, smiling a little. Even after only two months as Qui-Gon’s Padawan, he had already learned that lesson. His Master was a great Jedi and a man of many skills, of that Obi-Wan had no doubt. Unfortunately, cooking could not be counted among those skills.  
  
With a huff, Qui-Gon tugged on a lock of Xanatos’ dark hair with a light touch to the Force. “Brat. As I was saying, I had thought that seeing as you have returned with all limbs intact, we could celebrate tonight.”  
  
Both Padawan and ex-Padawan perked up at that, identical expressions of delight dancing across their faces. Xanatos sprang from his seat, and Obi-Wan wondered idly if the Knight ever stopped moving.  
  
“I like the way you think Master!” Xanatos cheered, passing the occupants of the couch in a blur of motion. “You comm for the food, and I’ll drag Feemor out from where ever he has stashed himself this time.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at the unfamiliar name, looking to Qui-Gon for clarification.  
  
“It appears we are having a family dinner tonight. Feemor was my first apprentice,” Qui-Gon explained, “I took over his training after his first Master was killed, and-“  
  
“You haven’t introduced Obi-Wan to Feemor yet?” Xanatos demanded from the doorway, aghast. “For shame, Qui-Gon.”  
  
“I did not want to overwhelm him,” Qui-Gon replied, his voice tinged with protest, and Xanatos rolled his eyes, the very picture of exasperation.  
  
“By the Force, Master, it is a wonder you get anything done when I am not here.”  
  
“I got by just fine before you entered my life.” Qui-Gon shot back. Xanatos waved a hand in absent dismissal, disappearing out the door.  
  
The Jinn-Kenobi residence filled with a ringing silence at Xanatos’ departure. After a few moments, Qui-Gon heaved a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan, who had been watching the exchange between Master and Knight with quiet humor and touch of confusion, glanced at his Master.  
  
“I do apologize, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon smiled lopsidedly at the boy, “I hope you are alright with company tonight. Once he gets an idea into his head, Xanatos can be quite…determined.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled back, shaking his head. “I don’t mind, Master Qui-Gon.” Looking down, he bit his lip to keep his smile from growing. “I look forward to learning more tips to being your Padawan.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s defeated groan made him laugh, even as the older man declared, “If you turn out like him, I will refuse to Knight you!” before joining Obi-Wan in laughter.  
  
As Qui-Gon rose from his seat, pulling out a comm, Obi-Wan sipped at his tea and pondered the mass of new information he had gained.  
  
He was going to have a very interesting apprenticeship.  
  
“Master Qui-Gon, I don’t think Xanatos was wearing shoes.”

* * *

  
“Feemor!”  
  
At the sound of his name, the blond Jedi cracked open one eye, not moving from his meditation pose.  
  
“Xanatos, please be mindful. We are in the meditation gardens, Little Brother.”  
  
“Oh come on Feemor, knock it off. I have news!” Xanatos’ voice was closer now, and he thrummed in the Force in front of Feemor.  
  
Opening his eyes, Feemor looked up at the younger man, who was indeed bouncing on the balls of his feet, a wide grin stretching across his face. Curiosity piqued, Feemor gave Xanatos an expectant look.  
  
“Well? What is so exciting then, Xan?”  
  
Xanatos stopped bouncing and crossed his arms over his chest. “Aren’t you going to welcome me back to the Temple?”  
  
Feemor rolled his eyes. “Welcome back, Brother Padawan. Now, what is so exciting that you had to come into the garden like a rampaging bantha?”  
  
Dropping down next to him on the grass, their shoulders bumping, Xanatos leant in close to Feemor’s ear. “Qui-Gon has a new padawan!”  
  
“He does?” Feemor’s eyes widened slightly, interest and surprise mingling on his face. “I had not heard.”  
  
“Yeah, welllll,” Xanatos drawled, “I’m sure that is at least in some part your fault. When was the last time you and Qui-Gon actually spoke?”  
  
Feemor opened his mouth to reply and then hesitated.  
  
Xanatos smirked. “Case and point.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Feemor stretched out a hand, shoving the younger Knight’s shoulder. Xanatos, who had been crouched next to him, bouncing on the balls of his bare feet, overbalanced, toppling backwards with a shriek, arms flailing.  
  
The look on Xanatos’ face was definitely worth getting dirty looks from the garden’s other occupants, Feemor decided. He grinned.  
  
“You’re so mean.” Xanatos pouted up at him, on his back in the grass, and the blond Master laughed.  
  
“I’m sure.” He stretched out a hand to the younger man, pulling him upright again. Still pouting at him, Xanatos brushed grass of his tabards, his expression reminding Feemor of a feline whose fur had been ruffled the wrong way.  
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t introduce you to Obi-Wan after all,” Xanatos sulked, “You’ll just turn him against me.”  
  
“Aw, but Xan,” Feemor’s lips twitched with restrained laughter, “That would make me sad.”  
  
Xanatos huffed, rising to his feet and catching Feemor’s outstretched hand, pulling the older man up with him.  
  
“You’re so annoying. I can’t believe people say that _I’m_ the irresponsible one.”  
  
“You are the irresponsible one.”  
  
“Shut up. We’re going to miss the food, Old Man.”

* * *

  
  
Dinner was a joyful affair. The elder Jinn padawans took Obi-Wan under their wings as easily as breathing, which brought a smile to Qui-Gon’s face. He had to hand it to Obi-Wan, the boy took the sudden influx of attention mostly in his stride, navigating the jokes and good-natured teasing with something almost like ease.  
  
Over the course of the meal, Feemor and Xanatos regaled Qui-Gon’s newest Padawan with stories of their own apprenticeships; Obi-Wan’s eyes growing wider with each tale. As the evening drew on, and Xanatos started on about the all-around disaster that had been their mission to Kothlis, Qui-Gon began to fear he would never regain his dignity, at least in Obi-Wan’s eyes. When he said so, Xanatos only laughed.  
  
“But Qui-Gon, we are only preparing him for the inevitable.” The dark-haired Knight teased, reaching over Obi-Wan’s head to pluck another puff cake from the box Qui-Gon had set down in the center of the table.  
  
Across the table, Feemor matched the younger Knight’s grin. “Yes Master, we have to look out for our youngest brother. After all, it simply would not do to throw him out into the galaxy at your side, with no idea what to expect.”  
  
Between them, Obi-Wan flushed red at the title, a shy smile pulling at his lips, and Xanatos cooed, ruffling the Padawan’s hair. “I mean, look at him. He’s so cute! You can’t take him into space, Master, he’ll be snapped up by a Hutt or something for sure!”  
  
Smile flipping to a scowl in a heartbeat, Obi-Wan tried to escape his predecessor’s hands. “I am not cute! Master Qui-Gon, you can definitely take me on a mission! I won’t get in the way, I promise!”  
  
Reaching over him, Feemor cuffed Xanatos on the side of the head. “Nicely done. You’ve worried him.”  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon leaned in, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes, “I wouldn’t dream of going on an assignment without my Padawan. Never you mind what Xanatos says.” He smiled slyly. “After all. This is the man who managed to get himself taken as a pet on his second mission.”  
  
This statement was met with uproarious laughter from Feemor, and Obi-Wan’s hands flew up to cover his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle his giggles as Xanatos let out a squawk of protest.  
  
“QUI-GON!”  
  
Deftly dodging a thrown puff cake, Qui-Gon smiled in satisfaction, the sounds of his little family swelling around him.  
  
_/Welcome to the family, Obi-Wan./_  
  
Across the table, his Padawan met his eyes, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming the SW universe has some form of take-out?
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this prologue-y thing!
> 
> Beautiful Xanatos art by LaceFedora  
> Dinner Scene art by Elestreheart
> 
> Thank you both I love the art so much!!!!!
> 
> (Send help how do I make the image descriptions show???)


End file.
